Why'd you tell?
by not-a-cop
Summary: Howards big mouth may change Randy and Heidi relationship. This is not a sequel to my other story. One-shot(for real this time)


**Weeeeell I made a new fic**

**This isn't a continuation of my last one ok?**

**I had the idea for this fic for a while, just been too lazy. Anyway I got the idea after the season 2 premiere. This uses a bunch of S2 canon so if you haven't seen it yet u may be a little confused.**

**This is a long one, be prepared.**

* * *

Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman were currently entering school talking about whatever came into their teenage heads. As they were walking through the hallway Buttermaker walked up to Randy and patted him on the back.

"My man RC, go big or go home right?" He said as he walked away. Leaving Randy and Howard confused. Just when they thought it was just a random thing Buttermaker does Julian waved and walked up to Randy.

"Why raaandy, I must say when you pick them you certainly pick the truly beautiful ones ey?" said Julian off handedly.

"wha—" Randy didn't get to finish as Julian interrupted him.

"Excuse me Cunningham I fear I may be late for chemistry, good luck and _toodaloo_" sang Julian as he left.

"what was that about? You got any ideas Howard?" Randy asked his short friend. "_noooo"_ was Howards reply but judging by the sweat on Howards face, it looked like Howard did have an idea.

Just as they thought it couldn't get any weirder, Theresa fowler walked up to Randy her eyes red and wet.

"I *sniff* just *sniff* want you to know that all I want is for you *sniff* to be happy" said Theresa before bawling her eyes out and running away. Leaving Randys mouth agape.

"Okay first Buttermaker then Julian and now Theresa, WHAT THE JUICE IS GOING ON?" exclaimed Randy. Just then Bucky walked up to them making Howard mouth the word 'no'.

"oh! Hey Randy, gotta say u sure made a _spicy_ choice there, especially since Howard's your bestfriend" said Bucky making Randy even more confused and making Howard panic in realization.

"what do you mean?" asked Randy.

"well I mean wanting to go out with hei—" Bucky couldn't finish as he was interrupted by Howards hand covering his mouth.

"Wa-wanting to go out on the town with me and hensletter! Is what he was gonna say!" said Howard using all of his lying ability.

"Are you sure?" said Randy using the glare he normally uses for staring down monsters and robots, but Howard did not back down.

"Yes, anyway I gotta talk to hensletter, so could you go ahead?" said Howard.

"but—"

"Unless of course you were lying when you said you were cool with me hanging out with other people? Hmm? Hmm?!"

"wait that has noth—"

"HEY EVERYONE ! RANDY CUNNINGHAM IS A LIAR!"

"okay! Okay! Sheesh! No need to act like a shoob…" said Randy as he walked away.

When Randy was out of view Howard shoved Bucky up the lockers.

"Okay hensletter did you do the thing I specifically asked you not to do last night?!" asked Howard angrily.

"nooo" was Bucky's reply. "I did exactly what you told me to do last night"

"huh?"

"After drinking 5 cases of expired mcbubble slam you said and I quote 'I want you to tell everybody that Cunningham thinks my sister is _spicy_, I want that shoob to die of embarrassment tomorrow' is what you said, so I told pradeep who told dave who told the monster klub and so on"

"Oh no, curse you expired mcbubble slam!" yelled Howard. His face fell with sudden realization.

"What? Whats wrong my 'hold the cheese' bro?"

"hensletter you've made what I've told you to spread the hottest piece of gossip in school…."

"So?"

"Where or who does all the hottest gossip go through?"

* * *

"Hey this is your girl H-drizzle sizzle with latest gossip!" said Heidi currently doing her webshow. Heidi was in a great mood today she felt like today was going to be an extremely bruce day.

"Let's see what gossip we have from line 3" she said as she pushed a button and took a sip of her soda.

"Hey Heidi! its cass simonsons here and boy do I have some gossip for you!" said cass, one of Heidi's longtime friends and intel gatherer.

Heidi raised one eyebrow intrigued while drinking her soda.

"Okay are you ready? Your brothers best friend is like totally in love with you AHHHHHHH" said cass as she squealed into the call.

And Heidi's feeling of today being a good day was suddenly gone, just like the soda that _was_ in her mouth, Heidi's spit take lasted 30 seconds. Heidi was left gob smacked with this new information. Randy? Randy Cunningham? Likes her? Her?!

"It's so cute! So do you feel the same? Or is it a one-sided thing" cass continued.

"No! No! ew, no honkin way, it's not cute! Not even" said Heidi in a frantic voice, trying to deny this rumor as quickly as possible. But Heidi had just realized she practically screamed at the whole school via camera.

"I-uh this your main girl Heidi signing off!" Heidi quickly logged off.

'The rumor couldn't have spread that far right?' she thought to herself as she walked out of her studio. Boy was she wrong; the whole day was filled with murmurs, snickers and giggles. Now Heidi Weinerman loves gossip, but not when she's the center of it. She blew past the whole day just wanting it to end, she could barely take anymore. When the school bell rang she made a dash for the exit, she just wanted to go home and wait for this whole wonk day to be over. There it was! The door, freedom and escape from this terrible day was so close! But alas she had to crash into the one person she didn't want to see today.

"_Andy Cunnigham"_ she seethed.

"That's-that's me…" Randy said in a small voice, too scared to tell her she got his name wrong.

"I take it you've seen my show today?" she said looking at her nails.

"I haven't" Randy replied.

"Well before you jump to conclusions, I know you don't actually feel—wait you haven't seen it yet?"

"No, I was busy [monster fight flashback], with stuff. Why did something interesting happen?"

"Oh" Heidi contemplated about telling Randy, but that would only make things weird, the best option was to ignore the whole thing, and without any leads to validate it, the gossip would die out by tomorrow. "No not really" she lied.

"Okay cool"

"well im going home so—"

"Wait, Heidi" Randy said grabbing Heidi's arm.

"What?"

"Howard told me to tell you that you have pick-up some stuff for your parents, here's a list" Randy handed her the list.

"Right *sigh*" as Heidi was about to leave Randy grabbed her arm again.

"Wait, I'll come with you"

"Why?" Heidi questioned.

Randy shrugged his shoulders. "Im bored plus Howard's hanging out with Bucky"

"Fine whatever" said Heidi. "Just don't walk too close to me"

"haha whatever you say"

* * *

After finishing Mr. &amp; Mrs. Weinerman's errands, Randy and Heidi were walking down the street when Randy noticed Greg installing a new game in Greg's game hole.

"Oh my cheese! A new game, I gotta play it before everyone else"

"Don't you dar—"too late. Randy sprinted into the store leaving Heidi outside on the sidewalk. She stomped into the game hole and noticed Randy already on the new game called McDance Master 9000.

"You have a lot of nerve thinking you can just ditch me, you're still carrying half of the stuff we got for my parents" Heidi said, but noticed he wasn't listening due to the fact he was reading the instruction manual, so she dropped her bags next to where Randy had dropped his. She came closer to him to give him a piece of her mind, until Randy grabbed her hand and pulled her on to the platform with him.

"What are you doing!?" Heidi asked, scared people would see her hanging around with a freshman nobody.

"C'mon this game needs 2 players, plus I'm trying to stop 'cunninghaming the vids' as your brother put it" said Randy air quoting 'cunninghaming the vids'. "Which mean I gotta share my game time more"

"But I—"

"You can Dance right Heidi?"

"Well yeah but—"

"Great! Game start!" with a voice command the game started.

Randy began Dancing, he followed along with the games instruction, his moves were dynamic and full of action, as if he was fighting but also somehow giving them rhythm. Heidi decided to begin dancing as well, her moves were a lot more graceful, not all over the place like Randy's, She had to admit this was kind of fun. Randy and Heidi laughed and bantered and even jokingly trash talked each other.

"Bonus round!" the game announced.

"Awesome! I wonder what it is" said Heidi, having too much fun to notice all the people around them watching and cheering.

"2 player, Sync Dance!" the game said. "Ready" the game asked.

"Wait, how are we going to dance in sync?" Heidi asked Randy.

"Don't worry about it Heidi, you lead" was Randy's reply, having a secret weapon up his sleeve.

"Okay, start" Heidi told the game, with a 3,2,1 the bonus round started.

Randy activated his super senses, allowing him to see Heidi's dance moves in slow motion, thus allowing him to copy them. The two danced in sync, Randy only a few tiny seconds off.

Heidi was impressed, she didn't know Randy could dance; it's almost as if his body has been conditioned to be flexible and mobile. As the two twisted, turned and switched places, the song was coming to an end when Heidi suddenly tripped on her foot, as she began to fall Randy caught her and dipped her as if they were in a tango, and with that the level ended. Both teens stared at each other both noting the different levels of blue each other's eyes possess, Randy noticed Heidi's eyes were a lighter blue then his, they resembled the sky, open to the world and ever so beautiful to look at, While Heidi looked deep into Randy's eyes, it reminded her of the sea, so mysterious, so dangerous, but so welcoming. In that moment they both remembered how much time they spent together as kids, and they could tell that the bond was still there and maybe something more? Both teens were shocked out of their trance when the people who watched them play suddenly cheered, Both teens noticed the reason they were cheering was because they got the high score!(though to be fair they were the first ever players on this new game).

Everyone started giving cheers, high-fives and pats on the back to the victorious teens. But while being smothered Heidi and Randy were about to be stampeded on, So Heidi acted fast and grabbed Randy's hand and the two laughed while dashing out of the game hole.

"THAT WAS SO BRUCE!" Randy exclaimed.

"It was okay…I guess" Said Heidi, faking disinterest.

"C'mon Heidi, admit it, you had fun" Randy said with a grin.

"Okay…maybe I did, happy?" Said Heidi rolling her eyes, a grin of her own showing.

"Heidi?"

"What?"

"You can let go of my hand now" said Randy, pointing at their interlocked fingers.

"Oh right!" said Heidi, letting go quicker than she planned too.

"c'mon let's get this stuff to you rents"

"Is rents short for parents?" Heidi giggled while asking.

"Yeah, you like?"

"Sure why not"

* * *

As they reached the Weinerman home Randy helped Heidi bring the bags inside. When they were done Randy walked out the door and Heidi leaned on its frame.

"Well I gotta go, you know how wonky homework can be" Randy said.

"Thanks again" replied Heidi.

"I just helped you carry some bags, no big deal"

"Not just for that, for showing me a good time" she smiled softly at him.

"Yeah, well you looked like you were having a pretty bad day"

Heidi smiled at him, and for once didn't see him as that obnoxious kid that always hung out with her equally obnoxious brother.

"Well, see you tomorrow Heidi" said Randy as he took a step down their porch.

"Goodbye Randy"

"Wait-wait-wait! Did you just get my name right?" Randy said like an excited little kid.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Sandy" she said as she closed the door.

"Oh c'mon! now I know you're faking!" Randy said at the closed door, as he smiled and took his leave.

* * *

The next day Randy entered the school without Howard (he said he had something to do with Hensletter). But when he entered all eyes were on him, an onslaught of whispers and squeals could be heard, A lot of the students were following him into the hallway as if wanting to ask a question but unsure of how to bring it up. Randy was suddenly tackled by Howard out of nowhere.

"You shoob how could you do this?!" Howard screamed at Randy.

"What the juice did I do?!" yelled a confused Randy.

"This!" producing a picture in his Mcfistpad of Randy and Heidi dancing together.

"Oooh, you found out about that hehe"

"No cheese! And after I spent all day trying to convince everyone the rumor was wrong—" Howard realized what he had just said.

Randy's eyes narrowed. "What rumor?"

"Rumor? What rumor?"

"Howard…"

"You are a riot today Cunningham, haha rumors about you and Heidi haha"

"HOWARD!"

"OKAY! Okay, I may have told Hensletter to spread a rumor about you liking Heidi…"

"YOU WHAT?!"

"HEY! To be fair I spent all day yesterday with Bucky trying to stop it from spreading, till YOU had to get all gross and romantic with my sister!"

Both teens' voices were getting louder and soon an entire hallway of students was gathering around them.

"Me and Heidi were not getting 'gross and romantic', and even if we were that's beside the point, I trusted you with that secret!"

"If you weren't being all romantic with my sister, then why do you care if I told someone?!"

"I Don't!"

"I'm starting to think you actually **are** in love with Heidi!"

Suddenly the students watching the boys argue smothered Randy with questions. Most he couldn't even tell from whom.

"Do you really like Heidi?"

"Are you two like in love?"

"You have a lot of nerve making Theresa cry yesterday! Even a trip to the Mexican deathbear display didn't cheer her up!"

"With all these people here it looks like you're about to be crushed because of your crush, 'making fun of randys feelings for Heidi zing'"

"Why Randy may I be the godfather of your child? I'll let him or her into the junior monster klub"

"Principal slimovitz, Randy is blocking the hallway with all these people"

"SHUT UP DOUG!"

Randy couldn't take it anymore. He punched the locker next to him creating a big dent and loud boom silencing everyone.

"I dont like Heidi…" he said in a small voice.

"oh-oh, he's gonna snap…"Howard whispered to the crowd.

"I DON'T LIKE HEIDI! I COULD NEVER LIKE HEIDI! NEVER EVER! WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT!" He screamed in frustration, clenching his eyes and fists shut.

There was a sudden silence that randy opened his eyes, and the crowd had cleared leaving Heidi standing there in the middle of them. Randy's stomach twisted, but Heidi said nothing. She just looked down refusing to meet anyone's eyes, She ran past Randy and out the hallway.

"Oh no…." Randy said.

* * *

'Why?' Heidi thought, 'Why does my chest hurt?'

She turned a corner and leaned her back on the lockers, then fell, sitting down and hugging her knees. She was furiously rubbing her eyes. 'Why do I feel like crying?'

"It's not like-like I care what he thinks right?" She asked aloud. "He's just a freshmen nobody, a-a shoob! A wonky kid who tried to cheer me up when I was having a bad day, a loser who made me feel like I didn't care if people spread rumors about us….A guy who made me want to believe that rumor was just a little bit true" she buried her face in her knees.

Under the school the smell of her despair carried through the vents into a certain green master of the dark art's prison.

"Mmm Conflicting emotions? Disapointment? Oh and whats this?...Love lost before it could blossom! Oh I love this story!" said the sorcerer conjuring up some stank.

*Squeak* said his rodent friend.

"Why the story of 2 lovers whose love brought CHAOS!" Said the sorcerer sending his stank up the pipes.

Heidi stopped hugging her knees and noticed that green smoke was surrounding her, she screamed.

* * *

"Wow nice going Cunningham" said Howard.

"I know, I hope Heidi doesn't take it the wro—"Randy was interrupted by the nomicon's buzzing.

Randy shloomped into the magic book and looked at a doodle ninja and a doodle farmer. The Ninja rubbed some ointment on himself, some of the ointment spilled on the farmer, the ointment started creating boils on the farmer's skin, the farmer screamed. The ninja acted fast and brought out a different bottle of ointment and applied it to the farmer thus healing him. The ointment spilled and reformed to spell at the nomicons lesson of the day.

"What is meant to heal may end up Wounding instead" Randy read aloud.

"Yes…Yes, very interesting…I don't get it" Randy said scratching his chin.

The nomicon shot him out, and randy ended up back in his body with a jolt.

"Ouch,no need to be so harsh nomicon" Randy said, looking at the book.

"What'd it say?" asked Howard.

"I'm not sure, but it said'What is—" Randy was interrupted when a howl rang through the halls and a giant orange fox crashed through the walls. Everyone began panicking, as was protocol.

But Randy recognized something familiar about that giant orange fox, whose bright orange fur was moving like a whip. 'What was it?' thought randy, was it the blouse? Maybe the wristband? Perhaps the hairclip? Could it be the Light blue eyes that reminded him of the sky? No that couldn't be—Wait!

"HEIDI!" Randy yelled in realization.

"what?!" asked Howard.

"That's Heidi!" Randy said pointing at her. "Something must have upset her"

"well? U gonna save her?!" said howard.

"Right! I guess its ninja o'clock!" With that Randy put on the mask allowing the 800 year old tengu fabric to wrap around him.

"Smoke Bomb!" The ninja appeared. "Heidi I don't know what's got you upset but I swear—"

Heidi's whip like hair just sent him flying through the science club with a crash.

"well, this is gonna be harder than I thought" Said the ninja.

The ninja proceeded to do various poses and charged up his airfist, But Heidi gave him a puppy dog look before he could fire, leaving him contemplating if he should continue his attack. Heidi took advantage og the ninja's distraction and pounced. Just before Heidi's body could crush him the ninja snapped out of it and fired his airfist shouting "AIRFIST!" But he fired it while Heidi was much too close to him, thus resulting in an explosion of air that also knocked the wind out of him(air fist zing!).

Randy groaned, But Heidi seemed to be unaffected by the airfist. She charged at him, as she swung her giant paw, Randy jumped to dodge but failed to notice her tail coming towards him, 'SMACK' He went flying. After crashing into the lockers, he collected his senses.

"Ow…" Said randy, rubbing his head. "Gotta find what's stanking her"

"Ninja scarf snatch!" he yelled as his scarf grabbed Heidi's hairclip. "This has gotta be it"

He broke the hairclip in half, then dusting his hands off.

"Well that's tha—" He was interrupted when Heidi still in stank form tackled him and sent him flying once again. "WHAT THE JUIICCEE!..." He said as his voice faded into the distance over the school.

"SMOKEBOMB" The ninja reappeared. "I don't get it! The only other way for her to be stanked is if she got her feelings hurt!" He thought 'hurt….hurt…wounded? WOUNDED!' the nomicons lesson played in his memory.

"OF COURSE! What is meant to heal may end up Wounding instead! When I tried to _heal_ my reputation I must have _wounded _Heidi" exclaimed the ninja. "And since randy Cunningham did this…He's gonna hve to fix it"

Randy removed his mask, allowing the wraps of tengu feathers to unravel around him and into the mask. He stood before Heidi; she snarled and growled at him intending to attack. But Randy held up his hands in a sign of peace.

"Heidi, I…" Heidi snatched him with her whip-like hair before he could finish, they were facing eye to eye now, and she was about to roar at him, until…

"I'm sorry" after saying those 2 simple words she ceased her roar, and her eyes softened. "Heidi what I said back there, I-I…I didn't mean it. If you think I was dissing you or something I wasn't, I think you're beautiful, smart, funny, I think you are an amazing girl Heidi, so I'm really sorry" he closed his eyes expecting her to reject his apology.

But instead she set him down, and the stank left her body. Still feeling woozy she nearly fell after changing back to her human form, but Randy caught her and carried her bridal style.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked.

"You turned into a monster, after I said-what I said back there" Randy replied. "But I apologized and you changed back, you probably won't remember what happened, most people don't" He said as he started walking towards the nurses office.

"Did-did you call me beautiful?"

Randy nearly tripped.

"Ho-how do you remember that?" he asked, his face going red.

"I don't know, I just remember bits and pieces" Heidi said tucking some hair behind her ear. "But that stuff you said kind of left an impression" her cheeks turned a light pink.

As they reached the nurses office, Randy placed Heidi on one of the beds. As Randy turned to leave, Heidi pulled at his arm.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just…just come closer I have something to say to you" Heidi said, playing with a strand of her hair.

Randy moved closer to Heidi, he wanted to know what she had to say that needed him to be so clos—

*mou* Heidi kissed him on the cheek, Randy was stunned his hand shot up where she had kissed him.

"Thank you _Randy_" Heidi whispered into his ear.

"I-oh, um yeah-I-I gotta go!" Randy could barely form a sentence as he stumbled towards the door a stupid grin on his tomato shaded face, he kept tripping on himself before reaching the door and waving to Heidi one last time.

She giggled at his goofiness, before deciding that being a monster had drained her, She took a nap with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Bro you've been holding your cheek for like 10 minutes now" Said Howard as he and Randy were walking home.

"Oh right" he said letting go of his cheek.

"So how's my sister?"

"awww that adorable Howard, you were worried about your big sister"

"As if! Mom and Dad would leave all the chores to me if she stayed a monster"

"Well rest assured she's fine now, right after I apologized" Randy said with a smug look, his face morphed to one of confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Howard.

"nothing it's just….I'm wondering why she turned into a monster, I mean I never actually said anything like she wasn't pretty or she was dumb or anything like that, all I said was 'I didn't like her' I wonder why her feelings got hurt"

"I don't know" said Howard. "You know you're not very good at figuring things out, I guess that's why you suck at figuring out what the nomicon says"

"Oh no you take that back"

"It's the truth"

As both boys walked off into the sunset still arguing, Something Howard said did ring true. Randy Cunningham is really bad at figuring things out.

**END**


End file.
